1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position sensing display and a method of operation of such a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Position sensors have been combined with displays in the form of a transparent position sensing overlay which is placed over the display to record touch or pen input. Such sensors may consist of arrays of electrodes which are connected to drive/sense circuits.
The sensors may be capacitance sensors with sets of electrodes connected to drive and/or sensing circuits. The location of an object such as a stylus or finger is then determined by measuring changes in the capacitances associated with the electrodes which are affected by the object in close vicinity.